


Give In, Give In (and Relish Every Minute of It)

by chromyrose



Series: Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Coming of Age, Developing Friendships, Facial Shaving, Gen or Pre-Slash, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Puberty, Threesome - M/M/M, Training Camp, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, non-sexual nudity, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Suga doesn't have anyone to teach him how to shave; Daichi volunteers Asahi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last day of [Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week](http://hqot3week.tumblr.com/post/150847417746/join-us-in-celebrating-your-favourite-haikyuu). It's been an absolute blast writing these fics for you on the memo pad on my phone during my downtime at work and on public transportation :) Today's prompts were **best angst | best fluff | best genre of your choice** , and the genre I chose was **best coming of age**.
> 
> Title comes from the Imogen Heap song "The Walk."
> 
> Just a note, I invented a backstory to explain why Suga doesn't have a father in this story and it's a touch over-dramatic. Proceed with caution if you don't like broken families or adultery references.

Asahi isn’t sure how long they’ve been there before he noticed them, the little silvery whiskers on Suga’s chin. The color makes them hard to see against Suga’s fair skin, but when he tosses his head back to laugh they catch the light and shimmer.

“Oh,” he says before he can catch himself. “Suga.”

The laughter stops, and the grins are wiped clean from Suga and Daichi’s faces; whatever the joke was, not only had Asahi missed it, he’d also ended it.

He feels himself blush, and is immediately grateful that none of the upperclassmen are paying them any attention, the three first years sitting in a triangle in the corner. He barely wants to say it to Daichi or Suga, who sometimes feel like they’re meant to be a duo but are too kind to toss him out.

“Asahi?” Suga prods his thigh, and Asahi’s name sounds weird on his tongue. It was only recently that Suga stopped calling him by his last name, or “Shafusu.”

“It’s nothing,” he says too quickly, and his voice cracks as he says it, so he sounds like a squeaker toy. If this is the birth of a new nickname, Asahi might have to consider the basketball team instead.

“You said ‘Suga,’ so it must be something.” Suga insists. “Unless you just love the sound of my name, in which case I totally understand.”

Suga grins and Asahi can’t tell if he’s being laughed with or at. Daichi rolls his eyes, shoves Suga’s arm.

“He definitely doesn’t, don’t make it weird with your ego. What’s up, Asahi?”

Feeling boxed in and desperate to escape, Asahi just blurts it out.

“Suga’s got whiskers.”

He rubs his own chin, both to elaborate and to brush the little bit of stubble he has, something that’s sort of reassuring. Now that he’s in high school, rather than shave it, Asahi’s starting to think he might try growing a beard, though his brothers say it won’t look good for a long time.

Suga looks a little sheepish, and Daichi curiously tucks his finger under Suga’s chin and tilts his face up, like that kind of touch is nothing between them.

“Oh, I never noticed them, but they’re actually kind of long… Fuck, now I’m the only one of us who doesn’t need to shave.” He complains. Suga laughs, but it’s forced. Asahi has no idea why; usually Suga would be gloating, with how competitive he and Daichi are.

“Are they that long? I didn’t really notice…”

Asahi looks over at Daichi and can tell he doesn’t believe Suga, either.

“You definitely noticed, with how much time you spend in front of a mirror.”

All at once, faster than Asahi can see it coming, Suga deflates. He leans in closer out of concern and manages to hear “…it’s so embarrassing…”

Asahi frowns. This is the first time he’s ever seen Suga look genuinely upset, even a bit lost. He’s the oldest out of them, just turned 16, but he looks pretty small when he’s tucked in on himself.

“If it bothers you that much, why don’t you just… shave them?”

Suga lifts his head to look at Asahi, his mouth puckered in a small pout. “I don’t know how. I mean, I looked it up before, but it seems kind of… scary. What if I use the wrong kind of razor, or something?”

“What about your dad?” Daichi wonders, a deep furrow in his brow. “You haven’t asked him?”

Suga’s hand curls into a loose fist. “Hey, dad, I know you’re a scumbag who was using mom to cheat on your wife and I ruined your fun by being conceived and all, but do you think you could stop pretending I don’t exist long enough to show me how to shave?”

Asahi inhales sharply and immediately looks around to make sure no one heard. The second years are using the baths, and the third years are having an animated discussion of their own, so it looks like Suga’s secret is safe.

Suga himself is smiling ruefully, no doubt waiting for some kind of reaction. Daichi’s shock turns to anger.

“What a sack of shit,” he says flippantly, as if he’s not cursing out his best friend’s father. Though, given the context, Asahi can’t really be upset; more than anything, he agrees.

His language makes Suga laugh, but Asahi sees tears in his eyes.

“We… we don’t think any less of you, Suga. I-if that’s what you’re worried about, I mean…”

Suga smiles at Asahi gratefully. “I knew you wouldn’t. Especially you, Asahi, you’re too nice.”

Asahi isn’t sure if that’s a compliment, but he doesn’t dwell on it. Daichi puts his hand on Suga’s shoulder and smiles with determination, a look Asahi is getting used to seeing on his face.

“It’s almost our turn in the bath. We’ll teach you. ”

“'We’?” Suga echoes skeptically, and then he pets Daichi’s smooth cheek. “What do you know about shaving, Mister Baby Face?”

Daichi swats his hand away, as Asahi tries to smother laughter. He gives Asahi the look of death before he sighs.

“Fine. Asahi will teach you, and I’ll be there for moral support.”

“I don’t have a razor, or anything.”

“So use Asahi’s.”

“Firstly, you can’t just offer up other people’s stuff, and even if you could, isn’t that kind of… I don’t know if I want to say intimate or unhygienic…”

“I know some of our senpai share jock straps,” Daichi says with a shrug. “It can’t be dirtier than that.”

“Gross,” Suga says emphatically. “Let’s make a pact right now never to be disgusting senpai. We’re going to be the best role models to our first years.”

Daichi snorts. Sensing another teasing match, Asahi interrupts. “I don’t mind. I mean, I keep my razor really clean. I sanitize it with rubbing alcohol and dry it well so it won’t rust.”

“That’s our Asahi.” Daichi claps him on the back, and it hurts even though it probably wasn’t supposed to.

“It does sound nice. And I trust you, Asahi.”

Suga is smiling warmly at him, and it feels like a boa constrictor is getting comfortable around his heart. He’s about to say something, probably something dumb, like “yeah,” but Daichi interrupts and saves him from his own misery.

“Are you implying you don’t trust me, Sugawara?”

“Why, do you think you might not be trustworthy, _Sa-wa-mu-ra_?”

Asahi feels himself start to blush; he doesn’t know much about love or sex or anything like that, but the way Daichi and Suga act around each other makes him think of the characters on his mom’s favorite dramas. In the dramas, an exchange like that would end with a kiss, or more than just a kiss that would have his mom clearing her throat and changing the channel.

At summer training camp, it ends with a clean towel dropping on Suga’s head, courtesy of the captain.

“Second years are done,” Tashiro-senpai says somewhat blandly. “Lights out in an hour, so don’t waste time.”

Each reaching for his bundle of clean clothes and toiletries, Asahi, Suga, and Daichi stagger to their feet. After sitting for so long, Asahi is really feeling the effect of all day practice in his thighs.

“Have you got the stuff?” Daichi whispers by his ear, and Asahi nearly jumps.

“Don’t do that!” He hisses. “That’s why people think I’m a drug dealer!”

Suga laughs. “Are you sure it’s not because you’re tall, your head is big, and you never look people in the eyes? Because I’m pretty sure that’s why.”

“Is my head really that big?” Asahi asks self-consciously.

“I think it’s the haircut,” Daichi suggests. “It doesn’t look right.”

Asahi whimpers a bit as they turn into the bath room; the floor is sopping wet, while the tub itself barely has a foot of water left in it. Even though Asahi’s aching muscles protest, all three of them decide to stick to the showers instead.

Suga finishes undressing first, and sits at the stool underneath the first shower head.

“So, when do you usually shave, Asahi? Before or after a bath?”

“In the morning,” he answers at length, worried about his eyes landing places they shouldn’t. “But we take baths at night.”

“Oh, do you have a Japanese style bath? Lucky!”

Daichi leaves a stool empty between himself and Suga, and Asahi figures it’s for him, so he sits. As he washes his hair, he thinks about what Daichi said about his haircut.

“-sahi? Asahi? Did you fall asleep?”

“Huh?” He says dumbly, opening his eyes and remembering where he is. “Oh.”

“You’ve been rubbing shampoo in your hair for five minutes. Everything alright?” Daichi asks patiently.

“Yeah, sorry. Lost in thought…”

“It happens. But, um, do you think you could show me now?”

Suga looks a little nervous, and Asahi can relate, but he’s supposed to be the expert here. He reaches for his razor and shaving cream. Suga shyly holds a hand out.

“S-Spread an even layer of this on your skin.”

Asahi watches, and feels Daichi’s eyes watching too, as Suga rubs the product over his lower jaw and chin. When he rinses it off his hand, Asahi holds out the razor.

“So just, um, do it like you’re using the razor to scrape the cream off, so it’s touching your skin but there’s no pressure. And you have to pull it in the opposite direction of how the hair is growing, or else you’ll just flatten it and it might not cut it…”

Suga frowns a little at the disposable razor he has in hand. “There’s more to it than I thought. Opposite direction?”

Asahi’s hand goes to his own stubble again. “When it’s short it doesn’t really matter, but for long ones… I guess hair usually grows down, so you have to pull it up.” He mimes it, tilting his head towards the ceiling, pinching his forefinger and thumb together, and dragging them up from his Adam’s apple to his chin.

Suga nods and takes a deep breath. “Here goes nothing,” he says, pressing the head of the razor to his throat. Asahi’s breath catches and he watches nervously. The razor drags slowly in Suga’s hand, but he’s steady, and gets all the way up with a clean path carved in the foam and no blood anywhere. Asahi finally exhales.

“It feels kind of nice,” Suga decides. “I wish the mirror wasn’t so fogged up, though. Did I get them all?”

“Them all, like you had so many,” Daichi teases.

“I don’t see any,” Asahi confirms.

“There probably weren’t any there in the first place.”

“Hush, jealous Baby Face. I know you want a private lesson from Asahi, too, but you have to wait your turn.”

“That’s Mister Baby Face to you.”

Suga laughs, then throws soap at Daichi. “Stop making me laugh or I’ll cut myself!”

“Please don’t do that!”

In the end, Suga nicks himself twice, and puts bits of tissue over the cuts the way he’s seen it done in movies. When they rejoin the team for bed, a second year, Yamato-san, wolf whistles at Suga.

“They’re growing up, guys, they’re growing up!”

“Azumane’s already grown up,” Honda-san scoffs, and Yamato amends himself, “They’re catching up! They’re catching up! Pretty soon Sawamura’ll have chest hair!”

The team laughs, everyone except Daichi, Asahi, and the captain, who throws a pillow at Yamato.

“Cut it out, you two didn’t even know what boobs were for 'til last week.” A few people laugh again, but Tashiro’s not done. “Lights out, everyone! Coach Ukai’s not gonna go easy on us just because Sugawara’s pubescent.”

The guys groan, reminded of the brutal training session to come, and the three first years find their way back to their corner.

“Thank you, Asahi,” Suga whispers in the dark, voice smothered by the rustling of sheets. Daichi claps him on the back again, gentler this time, before they tuck into their futons and go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts on this fic; this idea has been knocking around in my head for months, so I am so happy to have had the chance to write it. This week has really reminded me how much I love writing, so to the organizers and the readers, Thank You.
> 
> Find me elsewhere on the interwebs: [twitter](http://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) or [tumblr](http://zahhaked.tumblr.com)


End file.
